the_realm_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
T’owl
T’owl is an Andite from the Island City of Nomagos in The Thunderlands. History The Carbuncle Caves Whilst travelling across The Known Realm, T'owl found herself walking along The Red Road toward the town of Redpath. As evening set in, she spotted a small glowing orb darting between the trees. She pursued it, following it until it sped away into a small, partially collapsed mine. T'owl camped outside of the mine overnight. In the morning, T'owl was awoken by the sound of approaching footsteps and somebody whistling. From between the trees approached a Dundergall, covered in leafy-like armour, who introduced himself as Magalmir Greenleaf. He informed T'owl that he too had been tracking the orb, and that it was in fact a rare creature, known as a Carbuncle. A creature who's glowing gem in the centre of its forehead can fetch an incredible price. Together, T'owl and Magalmir ventured into the mine in pursuit of the Carbuncle. As they entered the first cavern, they spotted an underground river flowing through the mine, and a small bridge making progress deeper into the mine easier. Across the other side of the river however, sat three goblins. As the duo attempted to sneak through the cavern, they were spotted by the goblins, who attacked. In the ensuing battle, Magalmir managed to throw the leader of the goblins into the river, where he was quickly washed away by the stream. The second goblin was then swiftly killed by Magalmir too. Seeing his compatriots fall, the third goblin fled deeper into the cave, and T'owl and Magalmir gave chase. In the second cavern the duo were set upon by the third goblin, who had been lying it wait for them. Magalmir disposed of the third goblin with a dagger to the head. As they began to search the goblin, they spied the carbuncle, sitting on what appeared to be a large tomb, in the centre of a raised platform at the back of the cavern. As T'owl approached, a Skeletal figure emerged from the tomb and the Carbuncle fled once more. The two battled the Skeleton, with Magalmir's fiery axe eventually overcoming the creature, as it toppled back, face first, into its tomb. T'owl searched the tomb, finding a small amulet and a small pot of gold. Magalmir then pointed out a small bundle in the opposite corner of the cavern. The pair approached, to find the Carbuncle sitting on the bundle. As they drew closer, it became evident that the bundle was in fact a nest, and inside lay two baby Carbuncles. T'owl attempted to take all three of the Carbuncles, but in the struggle, the mother Carbuncle fled. T'owl took one of the babies, whilst Magalmir took the other, and the duo made their way out of the mine. When they exited the mine, they split the gold they had found. Magalmir explained that he was heading to the city of Lakeholt to get his Carbuncle valued, whilst T'owl decided to keep hers and raise it as a pet. Which she decided would be named Jeri. A Box Full of Merrows T’owl entered the town of Redpath, soon after leaving the mines. She visited the towns shop - Snells Nook, where she spoke to the old human behind the counter, who introduced himself as Snell. T‘owl attempted to get the amulet found in the skeletons tomb identified. As an offer, Snell asked T’owl to retrieve a small chest he had lost near The Redloch, on his way back from his travels. T’owl agreed and Snell instructed his assistant, Jumm, to go with her. Together, T’owl and Jumm made the half an hour walk East to The Redloch. As they approached the loch, they spotted a pair of fishing rods on the northern bank, by the side of a small jetty, set down and cast out into the water. By the rods lay a bag. T’owl approached the bags with the intention of searching them for the chest before she was interrupted by two fishermen, returning to their rods. The fishermen questioned T’owl‘s intentions for a short time before they were interrupted by the sound of splashing water coming from the midst of the loch. Two large fins rose from the water, and out toward the edge of the water came two Merrow. The two fisherman flee away from the loch, back toward the town, leaving just T'owl and Jumm to face the creatures Jumm cast the spell Comprehend Languages in an attempt to speak with the creatures. However the larger, male looking, of the two Merrow does not respond, instead throwing a large harpoon-like spear toward the pair. Jumm and the male Merrow begin the trade blow with each other on the edge of the pier, whilst T'owl dodges more harpoons from the second Merrow. Eventually Jumm stabs the male Merrow through the chest with his greatsword of fire, mortally wounding it. The second Merrow, seeing this, dives back into the depth of the loch. A short time passes before the Merrow surfaces once more, holding aloft a small chest, that Jumm quickly identifies as the chest belonging to Snell. T'owl joins Jumm on the pier, holding up a healer's kit, suggesting that she can heal the mortally wounded male Merrow, who is bleeding out at this point. As the second Merrow draws closer, the male merrow lashes out at Jumm at which point Jumm delivers the finishing blow. Enraged, the second merrow drops the chest and grabbing Jumm by the leg, pulls him into the loch. T'owl grabs the chest from the surface of the water and begins to flee back to the town before doubling back to save Jumm. T'owl dives into the loch but finds that a strange protection lies on the water, allowing her to only go into to water as far as the soles of her feet. She casts Frostbite at the Merrow, freezing its hands and head. The creature releases its grip on Jumm, who begins to swim to the surface, and no longer able to take in any water as the ice freezes over its gills, the Merrow sinks to the bottom of the lake, encased in ice. T'owl and Jumm return to Redpath and give the box back to Snell, who explains that all he really wanted back from the chest was the small piece of cloth that had belonged to his daughter. He gives all of the remaining gold in the chest to T'owl, and tells her she can pick an item from the shop to take as a gift also. T'owl selects a staff that sits on the counter, Snell explaining that the staff can disrupt the ground around anyone who makes it touch the floor. T'owl stays above the shop for several days, learning new spells with the help of Jumm. Orders From On High Whilst in the town of Redpath, T'owl went into The Hungry Hunter Inn. She bought a drink at the bar and walked over to a large man in the corner of the room, who introduced himself as Jorrow, a knight currently in the ward of Lightrock, who claimed to be on business from The King. She also spoke with the barman and a waitress, who introduces herself as Kimi. Kimi seeming to have a strong affinity for ice magic, T'owl recognising her white fingernails as a symbol of a follower of the Ice God, Dulderion. As T'owl made to leave the Inn, four figures entered the Hungry Hunter. The man at the front addresses T'owl directly, asking her to sit down with them. The group order some food from Kimi before introducing themselves as members of company who work for the Andite, Pondicherry. The leader, Ser Arthur Drerrington confronts T'owl head on, placing he sword on the table in front of her, and asking her to give up any items of value she has. She gives up the amulet she found in the tomb, but hides Jeri from view. Ser Arthur is suspicious of her, silently instructing Cirac to cast Detect Magic on T'owl. At this point, Kimi arrives with food for the four, and using this mild distraction, T'owl gets up to leave, Ser Arthur explaining that they will be watching her.